Block Party Bash Pixar Film pals Including Coco characters !
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Honoring part of Disneyland's 50 anniversary celebration so this will be the point of view of the Pixar characters perspectives ; Characters consists of from Toy Story, Monsters inc , The incredibles, Bugs Life Including Coco Characters making there first appearance in the big 50th Anniversary Celebration, What the Pixar characters would be doing in two days before big celebration


One early morning in Disneyland two days before it's 50 anniversary kick off celebration! Woody the cowboy woke up and looked at the Sign saying! 50th anniversary celebration begins May 5th !

As Woody woke up Saying! Pull my string the celebration is in two days As Woody got up and said! Okay everyone! Wake up ! Big news Disneyland's 50 Celebration is in two days and we need to get cracking ! As Potatoe Head Said ! Woody what's the rackery we're trying to sleep here ! As Mike wazoski said! Oh my the celebration is in two days ! Awe man ! Is there going to be enough time to pull it off !

As Sully added , No worries Mikey We got this , We can get everything down before the big celebration in two days ! As Mike said! Whew okay that's a relief! As Flik said! Pardon me Woody but where do Us bugs to put the loudspeakers! As Flik , Atta, Gypsy, Heimilick , Slim and Dim brought in ! The group of big Bugs came up ! As Woody said! Owe uhh just set the loudspeakers over there by where Mike and Sulley put the scream - O- Meters!

As Flik , Atta, Slim, Dim, Heimilick and Gypsy looked back Than realize, Slim added Didn't we just walk past those a minute ago ! As Flik said ! You gotta be kidding me! As Atta said ! No worries Flik , We can just walk them back to sit them down! As Flik and the Bugs puts the loudspeakers down next to them as Flik and the Bugs set them down and Atta hands slipped and the top part of it hit Dim! As Atta said ! Oh dear sorry about that ! Dim Shyly whimpering and started crying!

As Slim said , Dim it's okay Everything will be fine it was an accident! It's okay! I know Rosie isnet here to comfort you ,

As Flik said! We're so sorry Dim ! Are you okay! As Gypsy said ! Everything will be okay now Dim! It's okay! I know it's a new event and different for you ! But by time things will get easier we promise! Dim!

As Dim felt nervous and timid!

Meanwhile, As Jesse continued and shrieking girly for joy and excitement said! Ye Haw ! The big celebration is almost here Woody ! Disneyland turns big 50! I can hardly contain myself! As Woody said! Oh yes! I know! We have a lot to got to get done before the big celebration in two days!

As Woody said! Anyone seen the Family superheroes, As Buzz Said! Affirmative Woody ! The super family just woke up too! As Frozone ( Lucius Best) enters in and said! Oh yeh baby ! It's 50th time WooWoo! Yiyah! As Elastic girl ( Helen parr ) and Bob parr( Mr incredible comes in saying! Sorry were late just got here !

As Elastic girl said! Where do want these Sheriff Woody ! As Woody said! You can put those where Sulley, mike and Flik put the Other stuff !

As Elasticgirl and mr Incredible Said, Okay! Will set these down Than ! As Woody goses over the clipboard again! And Bopeep got Woodys attention! As Bopeep said! How's it going Woody ! There's no worry everything will be just fine I promise! As Bopeep kisses Woody !

As Woody said! Ow Bo! Thank You! That helped me out tremendously I just want to make sure everything works out okay! Thank You! Anytime Woody ! Like I said everything will be alright! BoPeep added !

As A knock on the door coming from outside! As Woody said! Can someone get that ! As George Sanderson said! I'll get it , As He whistled over to the door!

And He opened it and A tall Mexican Skeleton Who Went by the name of Hector! As Hector said! Aloha ! Amigo ! It is I Hector Rivera , I came to join the Group! Is it okay I can join in with you guys amigo !

As George Sanderson scratched his head confused and said! Sure , you Haft to ask Sherrif Woody he's the head honcho !

As Hector said! Oh gracias So Much mi amigo! As Hector walks in with a pronating gait ! Hector got in and saw and was in awe and said! Wow! Cool wonderful colors and props ! As Hector saw Woody and said! Hola Amigo I'm Hector Rivera I'm here to join the group may I join!

As Woody looks up and screams! Said ! Ahhhh! What on earth are you a skeleton! As Hector said! Don't be afraid mi amigo I came from my land of the day of the dead , Hector Rivera is the name ! As Hector gives Woody a handshake! As Woody said! It's a pleasure to meet you !

As Woody looks threw Hector and Woody almost fainted!

As Woody kept it together and shook it off and He said! Okay Hector! You wanna join our group party ! As Hector said! So I would love to Amigo! I always dreamed of being a group party ! As Woody said! Well it just so happens that in two days Disneyland is turning big 50 Celebration!

And we're in it ! As Hector said! Hollering out in Spanish call ! How awesome!

Thank You so much Mi Amigo ! As Woody said your welcome too Amigo !

As Hector said! I have a guitar as well I can play my songs I wrote : As Sully! Mike ! Flik ! Elastic girl! And everyone saw Hector!As Hector starts singing remember me ! And everyone joins in to hear Hector singing! As Hector hatches an idea and Tells Woody that We should have a little area where he can perform for all the Disney Fans and The Place being Called "Plaza De La Hector."

As woody said! That doesn't seem like a bad idea! What do you think guys ! As Buzz, bo peep, Jesse, potatoe head, sergeant , Lenny , Bulleseye, Atta, Flik, Shy Dim ( Who hides behind Slim , Heimilick, Gypsy, Sully, mike wazokski, needlemen, smitty, George Sanderson, Boo, Frozone, Bob Parr and Helen parr ,all agree too! As Woody got the Ok and said! Hector my friend everyone has approved of the idea so You're in! As Hector said! Yiyah! Gracias mi Amigos and Amigas! You all we be amazed of this!

As Everyone cheered for joy !

As Woody said Now we have something that will really make Disney fans to feel excited for! As Bopeep said, That was a very clever thing to do Woody ( Bopeep kisses Woody and He smiles and blushes and says! Aww! Geeehee Thanks Bo !

As Bopeep said! Your welcome Woody !

As Potato Head Said! Not bad idea Woody , You knocked it out of the park with this one! As Woody said! Thanks Potato Head! As Woody continued says Sergeant! As Sergeant said, Yes Sir Woody! As Woody said! Get Hector Rivera situated and assigned before the big celebration can I count on you! As Sergeant said, Yes Sir Sheriff Woody, You can count it ! As Sergeant goses to get Hector situated and assigned!

As Sergeant said to Hector, " Mr. Rivera !

Follow me and I'll get you assigned ," Hector smiles and follows Sergeant! As Sergeant picks a particular in mind and says , here we go Mr Rivera this spot should do ! As Sergeant puts Hector in between Monsters inc unit and Bugs Life unit! As Hector said! This will be perfect spot for me do my performance!

Gracias Mi Amigo , As Hector bends down to give Sergeant a Finger shake !

As Sergeant said! No problem! If you need anything just let us know!

As Hector said " I will ! Mi Amigo ! " As Hector gets on his platform to practice his performance with his guitar! While Hector is practicing on his guitar, Boo comes over cutely and giddies adorably says " Skelyleton!

Play! As Hector says! Why hola , Mi Amiga

What's your name ! As Boo says! " Boo"

As Hector said! Awe! Your so cute ! Little Amiga , You remind me of my little girl , Coco , Me and her Played and sing together so much ! " As Sully came by and picks Her up and holds her in Sully hairy arms, said! Boo ! There you are I was looking for you little lady ! I'm so sorry if she interrupted you Hector! As Hector said! Oh it's okay! Mi Amigo! She's fine she's was just watching me play my guitar! As Sully said ! That's pretty cool my friend, good luck out there! Be the best Character out there ! As Hector said! Okay ! Muchacho ! Gracias! Mi Amigo!

As Sully waves and takes Boo so that way everyone can start rehearsing for the big celebration! As Hector waves back and smiles and begins quitely practicing on his guitar and starts singing! " Remember me! "

As Mike wazozski can hear Hector singing while he's rehearsing with Sully, Needlemen , Smitty , George Sanderson and Boo, As Mike said, Wow! He's pretty good and very talented he can even make a good monster for our company! I got ask Sully! As Mike goses to ask Sully and said! Hey Sully! What do you think of his Hector fella! He's very talented he can be probably be a good monster for our company! What do you think Sully! As Mike grinned for idea, Sully added, That's very clever idea Mikey ! We can definitely use more scarers that's for sure! I like that plan maybe can ask him see what Hector says!" As Mike said " Hurray ! I knew you that idea Sully! I'll be right back !"

As Mike walks over to Hector and says! Excuse me , Mr Rivera! As Hector said! Hola! Mi Amigo! Please call me Hector! As Mike said! Right ! Um ! Hector, we were wondering how you would like and feel about working for our company in Monstrolphois ! As Hector said! Oh Mi Amigo! You want me to be a scarer for your company! As Mike said! Yes! What do you Say Hector! " As Hector said! I Love Idea , Muchacho But I cant I Haft to be back with my family back in my universe Of day of the dead! But Gracias Mi Amigo!

As Mike said, Ohh! I see ! Well no problem! Hector! Well anyways gotta get back to work, Good luck out there Hector!" As Mike walks back over to rehearsing some more!

As Hector said " You Too! Mi Amigo ! Good luck out there! Mi Amigo! " As Hector continue to rehearsing on his guitar as well! As Mike watched and heads back to tell Sully, As He Said! " Hey Sully, he said no but thank you though"! As Sully said,

" Oh well no worries Mikey at least it was good idea and thought that counts!" As Mike said! Yeah! Your Right ! Sully! It's definitely the thought that counts! "

As Hector was playing his guitar, Potato Head And Buzz were watching Hector play and singing, As Potato Head Said! Hey buzz so what do you think of this Hector Rivera fella, I mean yay he's a Skeleton and Woody did get weird in out I while ago ! As Buzz says, " He seem like a great fella to me Potato Head !" Hector seems really talented even for a Skeleton!"

As Potato Head Said ! Right !

Okay Buzz "! I'm heading back over to practice some more you coming!" As Buzz Said ," Um in a minute Potato Head !" I just want to watch Hector some more than I'll come back and to rehearsing so more!"

As Buzz observers Hector and said! He's quite a talented skeleton I say he would make an addition to our troupe!" As Woody watched Buzz watched Hector perform, Woody said! Hes quite a talented and generous skeleton , I wonder how the Disney fans reactions will be when see Hector out in the public!" As bo peep said, I think Hector will do amazing out there Woody , Hector can handle it !" He's Very Talented that's for sure!" Besides, He's talented as you are Woody!" As Bo peep makes Woody smiles and blushes! Woody added !" Awe thank you Bo!"

As bopeep said! Your welcome Woody!

If you need me I'll be practicing rehearsing! As bo peep walks away to go practice for the big Celebration! As Bulleseye walks around curiously and wags tail like a dog and licks Woody on the face ! As Woody said! Aww! Bulleseye Alright Buddy ! Okay! Stop ! As Bulleseye stops licking Woody , And Bulleseye steps back to give Woody air! As Woody said! There we go Thanks For giving me some air to stand up Bulleseye! As Bulleseye stomps at the ground! That it wants to play with him! But than Woody said! I'm sorry Bulleseye I can't play right Know We can play later okay!

As Bulleseye nods agreeing okay! As Bulleseye goses over to do something else, And Bulleseye left Woody chuckles to himself as he watches Bulleseye Than Woody focused on preparing for the big celebration!

Meanwhile, Helen, bob and luscious are practicing there's And Bob said! This will be something hah! Luscious, Helen ! As Helen said! Yay! This will be great honey !

I think will be good too go really soon!

What do you think Luscious! You think will be ready before the big celebration in two days! As Luscious said! Oh yeah! Helen! Bob! I think will be ready before you can say ! Frozone 3 times! As Bob said! Huh! As Helen said! Oh I get it now it's a joke! Helen started cracking up and Bob laughed too! As bob was said, oh luscious you sure know how to pull good ones don't you ! As Luscious said, Oh yeah! I sure do know how to pull off some sweet jokes that's for sure! Woo yeah! I bet you I can make those Arthropods laugh! With one of my jokes! As Helen said! Oh go right ahead Luscious knock em dead!

As bob said! Your the man Luscious! Get them good ! As Luscious goses over next unit after Them , as Luscious Sees Flik, Atta, Slim, Heimilick, Gypsy and Dim ( Who is Shyly watching them to see if he will be comfortable to join ) , While they are practice for the big celebration in two days!

As Luscious goses over to the big Bugs, Luscious said! Hey there y'all ! What's Cracking , Hey what's that up there!

As Flik, Atta, Slim, Heimilick, Gypsy looked up and Dim got Shy and hides behind the unit! As Luscious switches out the items on Flik and his friends, and Than Luscious said! Hah hah I gotcha !

As The big Bugs looked down again, And Flik Said! Really man! Think could have pull it off better than that ! As Dim got Shy and stepped back away ! As Atta said! Yah Luscious! Like that's gonna work on us ! Don't think we're that coy Luscious, added Slim! Just as The big Bugs were talking to Luscious Than 3 2 1 !! Whoosh !

As Luscious said! Woo yah !Cyc !

As A gallon of ice water Splashed all over them , and Luscious said! Hah ! Hah! You just got cyced ! Woo Hoo ! Yiyah!

As Luscious left and for being proud of himself for Pulling it on Flik and his friends!

As Atta got them towels and dried themselves off ! As Gypsy said! Who doses that guy think he is pulling something like that ! We would have done a better job with something like that! As Slim added , Exactly! We're more professional Circus Bugs for heaven sakes than that Luscious fella is ,

Heimilick said ! Yah! We're more better at that kind of stuff we're Circus Bugs!

As Flik and Atta nodded in agreement, Flik comes up with a plan! As Flik said! Guys !

I have an idea, that we can get back Luscious! As Slim said, What's the plan Flik! As Flik said! The plan is we fool him to make him believe that his wife is calling for him! As Heimilick chuckles and agrees with the idea! As Gypsy said! That's a perfect idea Flik! As Atta said! ( While she turns to notice Dim wasn't there, ) Hey ! Where's Dim! As Flik said! Huh ! That's Funny Dim was just there ! As Slim added, probably I'm willing to bet that when Luscious showed up and did that prank on us , Dim got Shy and hide inside that Playform! As Gypsy said! Your probably right , do you think this a good idea guys for Dim to be participating in this ! Dim seems very uncomfortable and nervous about the whole thing! As Flik said! Well Rosie did say ! That to keep an eye on Dim, make sure that he's Okay and as far as I can see Dim is very Uncomfortable Right now! As Gypsy adds! I'll can go check on Dim , you guys go ahead and get that Luscious guy back !

As Flik said! Are you sure Gypsy! Gypsy adds! Yes! I'm sure ! You go ahead! As Flik , Atta, Slim and Heimilick went to get Luscious back ! As Gypsy flutters to the platform assuming Dim is Hiding inside it! Gypsy dose hear Dim whimpering and was nervous! As Gypsy Gently with a soft voice said! Dim ! Are you in there ! It's okay Everything is okay Dim , You can come out now don't be afraid It was just Luscious (Frozone) pulling a random prank on us , I promise Dim it will be okay! We promise Rosie that we would keep an eye on you , This event will be fun Dim , I think you will like it you just need to trust us Dim , have to give it a Chance Okay Dim! As Dim Shyly responds and says! Dim not sure about Party !

As Gypsy held her hand out to help Dim with reassuring Him and said! It will be okay Dim, trust me it will be fun you'll see!

As The Shy Rhino Beetle Dim comes out slowly and Looks around as Gypsy holds his horn , That way Dim doesn't get nervous! Meanwhile! Flik ! Atta! Slim and Heimilick got there plan into action! As Atta gets the voice impressions auto recorder on and she imitates Lusciouss wife ! As Luscious was practice and rehearsing and paused and said! Hah ! Huney is that you , what women how did you get here ! Your not supposed Too ! Ugh man Woman! You out of all people can't seem to let me do my own stuff!

As Huney said! What do you mean all people I want you to come home early and spend quality time with your wife mr ASAP! As Luscious got annoyed and said! Mr ASAP , I'll show you Woman! As Luscious got over and turned the corner and looked down and saw a voice recording machine while it was operating on its own! As Luscious was suspicious

and said! Hold on Huney would not have came all this way, something isn't right here! Than Luscious Saw Flik , Atta, Slim and Heimilick laughing there heads off and Flik said , hah hah we got you back Luscious, Who's the sucker now ! Added Heimilick! As The big Bugs cracked up with hysteria!

As Luscious smirks and says! Great I just been duped by a bunch of large insects how about that, Hah hah You insects got me back Nice one ! As Luscious smiles and left back to go practice some more !

As Luscious got back Helen and bob said! How did go Luscious did you get them !

Did you give those insects a great laugh, Luscious spoke up and said! Oh yeah I got them good big time than they ended up getting me back after that!

As Helen said! Wow! Well Luscious you're sure did a good job of getting the big Bugs that's for sure! As Bob said! Wow ! That's very remarkable can't believe you pulled that one but then your joke got backfired on you by the big Bugs that I gotta say was pretty good! As Luscious said! Yeah! Yeah! I get it my joke got backfired !

But no sweat I tried I'll just stick to what I know ! As Helen said! That's a great plan Luscious! Do you agree with that Bob!

As Bob said! I agree too Helen ! Come on let's go practice performing! It's almost getting late too! As Luscious said! Okay let's get this performance rehearsing on the road! As Bob, Helen and Luscious continued there rehearsing !

As all the Pixar characters were finished up practicing and as well as Hector Rivera! As Hector was finishing up his last Note from his song "Remember Me"

And Right as when Hector finished up he walked off the platform for the day and all the Pixar characters finished up there rehearsing stuff! As Woody complimenting Everyone and says! Job well done everyone! Let's get some rest now !

As Buzz Saturday! Job well done everyone! Let's get some shut eye and so that way we're all ready for the big celebration! Right Woody ! As Woody said! Yep! Exactly! Make sure get lots of rest everyone!

As Hector said! Gracias mi amigo !

I'll see you in the morning Muchacho! Oh yeah ! Bye the way is it okay that my Great Great Grandson Miguel comes tomorrow too ! As Woody said! Um yah sure! As Hector said! Right ! Fabulous Mi amigo gracias senior Cowboy ! As Woody said! Your welcome! Hector , and Hector make sure it's just Miguel Ok! As Hector said! Aah No Worries Mi Amigo it will only be Miguel and his dog Dante, Gracias! As Hector walks into his bed for the night !

As Woody paused and Said, Wait What !

As Woody was about to say something to Hector then door closed and Hector fell asleep!

As Woody said! Ah great now I Haft to add , Miguel and His dog Dante , where can I even put them ! As Woody gets stressed and Bo peep said! What's wrong Woody ! As Woody said! I'm sorry Bo ! I'm just stressed because Hector just made a last minute request and wants to bring his grandson Miguel and as well as his dog Dante! Where can I even put them there only so much gotta do in the Knick Of time

that I don't know if I can get everything done in one day before the big celebration!

As Bo peep said, Relax Woody I'm sure you will figure out something just try not to let it stress you out to much Ok Woody everything will work out perfectly!

I promise! Let's get bed ! Will think it threw in the morning! As Woody said! Yeah Your Right ! Thank You Bo , What would I do without you! Come on let's get some Sleep! As Bo peep said your Welcome Woody ! Bopeep kisses Woody on the cheeck and face very smoothly ! As Woody smiles and blushes and both Woody and Bopeep and all the Pixar characters fell asleep !

Next day came ;day before big celebration, Woody announced to All the Pixar characters to wake up early and so they all did and the Pixar characters gathered next to Woody ! And Woody said! Okay everyone! Big announcement! Hector Riveras !! As Hector interrupted and said! Um everyone I would like for all to meet my grandson Miguel and his dog Dante! As Hector brings in his Great -Grandson Miguel, As Miguel comes in and says , Hola ! I'm Miguel! Im Hectors Great /Great Grandson! As The Pixar characters meet and introduce themselves to Miguel! As Miguel said! It's nice to meet you everyone! Gracias for letting me and Dante my dog join !

As a dark gray color hairless dog comes in and barks happily and tries to get Woodys hat and Says! Wow! Okay down boy sit!

As Miguel said! Sorry ! This is Dante! He's hairless, Woody said! Hi Dante , I can definitely tell that your dog Dante is hairless! What brings you here Miguel! As Miguel said! I was in the area and wanted to join and knowing my Papa Hector was here so I wanted to join too! As Dante the Mexican hairless dog barks happily and wags tail and goses over licks Woody

As Woody said! Ahh ! Ok! Ok ! Off ! Off ! Boy ! Alright! I'll put you in the show too, let me just see what can do here! As Miguel said! Yay! We get to be in the show Dante , with Papa Hector too! As Dante barked and licks Miguel happily! As Hector said! Gracias Woody Mi Amigo ! This will be great ! Alright Miguel wanna Go practice with me ! As Miguel said Wow! Okay Papa Hector! Let's go Dante! As Miguel and Dante followed Hector to his practice platform to rehearsing with him!

As Woody said! Alright everyone you know the drill ! As Buzz Said! Affirmative Woody ! As Jessie said! Yi Hah! Time to get busy Bulleseye! Bulleseye follows Jessie to get busy and do some more rehearsing before the big celebration for Disney's 50 Anniversary!

As Woody said, Sergeant! As Sergeant said, Sir Yes! Sir ! Make sure everything is all in order and everyone is all good and ready for the big celebration tomorrow! As Sergeant said! Yes Sir Sherrif , Im On it!

Alright men you heard the man let's make sure everything and everyone is in tip top order , Sergeant and his Army troupes are keeping everything and everyone in tip top order !

As Woody watched Sergeant and his men making sure everything is in order and Woody watched Everyone practicing by glancing Sully , Boo, Mike , Needlemen, Smitty and George Sanderson are practicing there music number " Put thing back where it came from or So help me" !!! Than Miguel and Hector playing there guitars practicing by singing there music number " Polo Loco "( Crazy Chicken) ! As Hector and Miguel singing ad playing along with Dante howling to Hector and Miguel's music! Than Bob parr , Helen parr, Luscious Best practice there rehearsing number of "The Incredibles Battle theme song " Music number , " Rock in the USA! "

Than Flik , Atta, Slim, Gypsy, Heimilick inside a Trumbone instrument , Dim on the platform he seem rather nervous and hide behind a Trampoline box , As Woody watched Dim for a second!

Woody walked over to the big Bugs ! And Woody said! Hey Um Flik Right! As Flik said! Yeah! That's me What is it Woody , Woody continues , Well um Your Friend there what's his name ! As Gypsy added ! It's Dim! He's A little Shy and nervous!

As Woody said! Oh okay right , ( Hhmum clears his throat ) It seems like Dim is very uncomfortable is he going Ok with this event coming up! As Flik looks at Atta, Atta said! Well we did agree too this would be a cool experience for Dim ! As Slim added! This is kinda new for all of us and Dim , I wouldn't blame him for being nervous! As Heimilick added while points in the direction Dim is hiding ( Yiah ! He's right over there ! Woody , Flik, Atta, Slim, Gypsy, Heimilick look over and Shy Dim peeked begins the trampoline box and hide again!

As Woody said! Maybe I can try to talk to Dim, do you guys mind ! As Flik said! Sure! We don't mind Be careful though Dim is very nervous right now! You don't want to get nailed either! As woody said! I appreciate your concern don't worry I'm a pro as well since I'm a cowboy in all!

As The big Bugs went Ow! As Woody appoarched Dim slowly as Dim Shyly backed away and whimpered like a puppy and said! Hey there Big fella it's okay! I'm Woody ! I won't hurt you , look I know new stuff can be nerve racking in all , Trust me I'm little bit nervous about this too and not knowing if things will work out okay or not but what I realize that everything will be okay and things will be better ! And your friends are there with you every new step of the way !

As The Shy Rhino Beetle Dim stepped in a little bit to listen what Woody had to say! As Woody finished off saying! What I'm trying to say is , Can you at least give it a shot Dim see if you like it than if not than you tried ! What do you say Dim !

Wanna give it a shot ! Added Bob Parr(Mr. Incredible) , It would be nice if you did it Dim added Flik, It will be fun Dim Added Sulley, You'll Be here with your Friends Mi Amigo ! Added Hector! Also We're family too Added Miguel! As Dante barks and appoarched The Shy Blue Rhino Beetle, Curiously goes around from behind the trampoline box !

As The other Pixar characters saw what was going on and soon came into Check out what's going on and as Woody waited for Flik's Friend Dim to respond!

As Dim Shyly looked around and was understanding everyone completely, As Dim Shyly But surely comes out from behind the trampoline box and... Dante , The Mexican dog startled Dim by barking excitedly , Causes Dim to jump back a little bit! And Dante Than jumps on top of Dims Back and nipped on his shell with Dante's sharp teeth , as if at the same time Dante squealed whimpering and Dim reacts with a, AAAAHH! Dim starts Rearing and Bucking like a horse , Dante

was holding on While On top of Dims Back While Dim is Bucking and rearing scaredy

trying to throw Dante off of him ! As The Pixar characters were helping Dim get Dante off of him!

As Miguel tried reach for Dante and says ! Dante No get back here boy , You gotta get off boy ! Please! As Hector said! I got this Miguel stay here! As Hector comes up to Dim ,Dim still partly Bucking and rearing like a horse While Trying getting Dante said! Wow! There Easy Boy ! It's okay everything will be okay amigo ! I'm just getting Dante , As Woody said! Hector wait I got this , Hector turns around and pauses as a lasso rope went around Dims horn that way It would slow Dim down a little bit to give Hector and Miguel time to get Dante off of Dim!

And Hector along with Miguel got over really quick and fast and got Dante off of Dim , But during the process Miguel's pant leg gets snagged onto Dims Back , Miguel becomes stuck on top of Dim! As Hector said! Miguel! Get off of there ! As Miguel said I'm trying! Papa Hector help I'm stuck ! And startled Dim even more and starts Bucking lightly to get Miguel off!

As Hector said! Woody ! Help me get my grandson off of that Wild Rhino Beetle! Woody as He is slowly reeling in his rope that way get better hand to control on Dim , said! I'm working on it Hector! As Flik said, be careful Woody , Dim's scared a little bit it probably gotten Dim wound up !

As Woody said that's probably why Dim is scared! As Dim continued to bucked Miguel a little bit while Dim began shaking scaredly !

As Jessie said! I'm going in woody ! Yodels hihoo! As Woody sees Jessie jumps and lands on Dims Back , As Jessie carefully helps Miguel off of Dim ! As Miguel said Papa Hector! I'm sorry I tried, As Hector said! It's okay Miguel, I know it's all ok it was my fault I should've grabbed Dante that way this situation didn't happen! Are you okay your not hurt are you ! As Miguel said! No I don't think so ! I'm okay now ! Papa Hector! As Hector said! Thank goodness, Your Ok! Muchacho ! As Hector said! I'm so sorry this happened everyone, I promise it won't happen again! Mi amigos !

As Woody said! It's okay Hector apologies excepted Hector, Miguel and Dante! As Dante whimpering like he was sorry for Giving Dim a fright ! As Helen said! What a polite young man ! As Luscious said! Oh yeah ! Very polite too ! As Sully said whew wow that was close call at least we handled it ! Right Mikey ! As Mike said!

Oh yah ! That sure was Sully! That was too close! As Woody said! Um everything is all good now Everyone get back to business ! Everything is fine over here now ! As The Pixar characters left to get back to work!

As Woody said to Flik , " Is Dim gonna be okay Flik I feel really bad I'm sorry, I hope it didn't make Your friend Dim to uncomfortable! As Flik said! No worries Woody ! It's okay! Is fine The little dog just surprised Dim , Dim didn't even know that the dog was even behind him! As Dim Shyly Blushes! As Woody said! Ohh ! I see! Well um ! Continue with your Practicing! Again I'm truly sorry about the incident! As Atta said! No worries Woody , Will take care of it from here! Woody leaves as the big Bugs practice there rehearsing before the big celebration tomorrow!

As Woody walks back with a relief, And Woody returns and Was Like Whew In a tired way , Bopeep said! Hello woody ! You look like you took on a bull or something! As Woody said! Yiah you can say that again Bo ! There's was an incident but we took care of it ! As Bo Peep said! Awe That's good to hear that it was resolved!

Woody smiles and said! Yeah! Your right It was , Thank You Bo ! As Bopeep said! Your welcome Woody ! Bo pee kisses Woody on the cheek very smoothly!

As Sergeant said! Sir Sherrif! As Woody said, Yes Sergeant! As Sergeant said! Me and the troupes check on all the Pixar characters and are in top form ! Nothing to report! As Woody said! Splendid! Sergeant great work!

As The day went by and was already getting late and all the Pixar characters packed it up for the night! As Woody gathered everyone together and said! Ok everyone great work out there tomorrow is a big day ! Lets get some good rest and Give it all we got tomorrow! Right everyone! As The Pixar characters say! Right Sherrif Woody ! Comprendo Mi Amigo , Okay Woody ! Affirmative Woody added Buzz last !

As Buzz Added , Let's get some rest Everyone and it's big day tomorrow , let's show them what we can do ! As all the Pixar characters agreed ! As Woody said! Buzz, Bulleseye, Jesse, Bo , Lenny , Potato Head, Sergeant, Sully, Mike wazoski, Boo, Needlemen, Smitty, George Sanderson, Flik , Atta, Slim , Gypsy, Heimilick, Dim, Elasticgirl (Helen) , Mr. Incredible (Bob ) , Frozone (Luscious)

Hector, Miguel and Dante, great job out there ! Tomorrow is a big day !

As The Pixar characters went to bed to get a good nights rest ! As Woody got everything last minute preparations before tomorrow, Than Woody went right to bed!

Next day came and was mid afternoon, The big celebration is finally here! As People we're getting seated for the big celebration day of Disneyland's 50 anniversary! As Woody excitedly gathered everyone together and said, Okay everyone todays is it , we finally get to shine for all those Disney fans , Let's give them a great party! Let's get into positions Everyone! As The Pixar characters Cheered ! And All the Pixar characters got to there parade floats and positions on the floats than performer people got in to get ready for the Big celebration of Disneyland's 50 anniversary celebration; Featuring the real deal Block Party Bash!

Many Disney fans gathered to get seated awaiting for the Block Party Bash, Parade! And When it came to the starting time of 5:15 pm, Than Woody starts up saying! Okay Okay Listen Up ! Now ! Is everyone all here! Did you all bring what you were supposed Too, As Pixar characters says! Roger! Dim can hear! Dim Shyly spoke up! You bet! Loud and clear ! Comprenda Mi Amigo !

As Woody said! Good alright! Now !

We're gonna have singing and dancing and ... Celebration music starts!

Woody been interrupted than said! Wait ! Wait don't start the music where's the family Super Heroes ! Dim Shyly Added ; There Incredible! Woody added Are they here yet! Announcer said! Don't worry Woody ! They'll be here , They never miss a party ! As Woody said! Alright Commence in Block Party Postions in 5 4 3 2 ... Lets Party !!!! As All Pixar characters simultaneously at the same time ! Woo! Hooo! Celebrate good time, come on!"

As Disney fans were getting pumped up as Block Party Bash comes out To get the Party starting ! As Disney fans watching the real life Floats going by, first Toy Story float , Than Monsters Inc float , Than Coco float , Of Hector and Miguel playing there Guitars and singing " Celebration in Spanish while Dante howling and Wags his tail barks happily! Than Sees Bugs life float! As Disney fans sees each float pass by , then street performers get the party ramped up ! With playing popular music hits such as ! Dancing in the streets, Jumping jack flash, Scream ( Shout) , Dance to the music, shake your body, Hey Yah, Footloose, Macerana, Staying Alive, Ymca, Twist And shout , Do you wanna dance!! Than Mr. Incredible, Elasticgirl and Frozone came out for the grand finale, with the song of Rock in the USA!

Parade floats and cones and trampoline boxes folded up and got into parade mode ; You've got a friend in me,

Celebration! As The Block Party Bash was departing again to the next show stop!

As Disney fans were cheering for joy and excitement! As the Block Party Bash, goses to threw all of there show stops!

And came back ; As the Big celebration day ended for the night, Woody said to all the Pixar characters, It was successful day everyone well done were part of this great celebration now there will be more to come , Fabulous Job to all of you now it's time to get some sleep now Everyone! As All Pixar characters cheered and They all got tired too!

As woody said! Alright buzz gather everyone to get ready for bed ! As Buzz affirmative Woody , As Buzz continued and Said! Great job out there today Everyone let's get some sleep, As all the Pixar characters agreed and hit the sack where tomorrow's another celebration day , all the Pixar characters went right to sleep ! As Woody followed in last turn off the lights and The Pixar characters fell right to sleep!


End file.
